insanegamersfandomcom-20200214-history
Gran Turismo 6
Gran Turismo 6 is a Let's Play started by Rob as he plays through the game on the PS3. He started the let's play so he would actually play the game. This series has been without fault, apart from one episode where the entire episode was lost. He plays through the game as racing driver Bertie Dastard. The series started on the 2nd September 2014, and ended on the 25th June 2016, with 68 parts uploaded. However, the finale was (in Rob's own words) "underwhelming", as he hadn't finished the game. He was just sick of the S Car events in which he recorded several times (that wouldn't have made good videos, according to him) due to: NASCAR drivers pitting and flipping him over on the last lap, cars being unable to brake, AI spinning him out on corners and a lack of wanting to play to the game. He thanked the fans for there support, naming one in particular: Rusko83, who donated his 15th Anniversary cars for the let's play (they were only available in a collectors edition, with a one time use only code) Since then, Rob has sometimes been spotted in the Gran Turismo subreddit commenting on stories relating to the franchise and helping people with the game. However, two comments '''(in a thread about the S-5 License test) in particular shows he resented starting the series''' "I've been let's playing the entire game. Some comments have been telling me that i'm shit because I sometimes late brake and go off the track, or the AI will spin me out while I cut infront taking a corner. I quit attempting the NASCAR Challenge because the AI would just ram me out of the way and off the track. That didn't help because they just called me a loser for quitting. People warned me that I shouldn't attempt the S license because it would just be pure pain for me. I really don't want to brag, but I completed this first time with a silver. People commented telling me that I was a disgrace to the Gran Turismo community for getting a silver. Keep up the good work with the community on here. I just wish I'd seen this while I was let's playing. Maybe then I would have continued the series instead of quitting with a terrible finale because the hate got to me." Another user replied back saying: "You were the inspiration for making me want to play this game, so for that... Thank You! But around here there's...a lot of broken hearts making the rounds, guys who played enough that the little things got harder and hard to ignore, and started mourning missing out on potential...but I can say as a generalization that we at least try. We get grumpy because we care, y'know? Youtube comments are...well, let's just say that Auschwitz was a more welcoming place than Youtube comments. Don't let the 'git gud' types get to you...I understand what motivates them self-worth from gaming performance, and/or taking identity from gaming-related loyalties like choice in console, but just don't get it, man...there's so many better things to define oneself with." He replied back: "Thanks, that's what I started for, wanting to show people cool games and having fun doing so. But after a while, I just resented starting the series. Maybe it shouldn't have been a full let's play as I intended it to be. Like you I don't get those people. Gaming is meant to be fun, you know. It was only this series though... Most Wanted didn't have this problem, GTA didn't have this problem, As much as the admins hated the series, the general community of ETS2 Multiplayer didn't mind the dicking around videos. They knew we did it with nobody about. Hell, even Halo didn't get any hate (that surprised me). But for some reason, my Gran Turismo series just seemed to attract those kind of people. I've been a life-long fan of the series, but honestly, I'm just gonna play the upcoming games in private. I'll still do the older games for Rob vs the PS2 when it comes back, but until then, no, I can't do it." Category:Games Category:Playstation 3 Category:Series By Hazard Category:Completed